Attic Scout
This species of Carpo are also known as House Scouts, Barn Scoots and Urban Scouts (Atticus Urbicus in Latin). They were discovered November 30, 2014 when Sir Engideer the IV was given permission to explore a retired mercenary's attic. The first Attic Scout the reporter discovered was a female curled around her sleeping young. He took many pictures of the family until the male returned with a dead Spycrab in his hands. It took the reporters camera and all of the photos within it. Fortunately, the reporter survived without any major bruises. It is said that Barn Scoot is a direct descendant of the Stinging WolfScunt. Scientific Classification Appearance Attic Scouts obtain a limb that seems to grant them flying abilities, but only for a short period of time. They have a horn-like appendage on the top of their have head, which is used to play-fight with others of their kind. Their face is very seal like, with an orange band around the the back and sides of their head. The rest of their body is that of a normal Scout. Behavior Females Females are very docile, only attacking when they feel threatened. They tend to nest alone, but are none nest in groups with other females. They are very intelligent, compared to the males, and are capable of solving puzzles and even understand human language, although they can't speak it due to their modified vocal cords. Females are awake for 18 hours a day, and are mainly active at night, when they either hunt with the males or feed their young. This species also gives birth to live young and their nests are made of fabric and cloth found in city dumpsters. Males Males are almost the complete opposite of the females. They will attack anything that comes to them or their nest. They will defend until they die or the threat retrieves. They are somewhat dimwitted and ignorant, not following commands from anyone. Males are awake for only about 12-14, sleeping the rest of the time. They are nocturnal like their female counterparts. Although they can be very violent and agressive, they are very gently when it comes to protecting their babies, also known as Scoups. When they are defending their scoups, both the male and female, throw blade objects at the intruders, which, on impact, cause the intruder to bleed. If this doesn't discourage the attacker or reporter, they will shoot out a set of needles from their hand that is very dangerous at point blank distance. Scoups (Baby Attic Scouts) Nothing much is known about these offspring of the Attic Scout, except that their horns are undeveloped and their legs are weak at birth. Abilities and Defense Attic Scouts obtain a limb (The SodaPopper) that shoots out a set of needles that can range from 7-10 needles. They are also known to throw a metal blade (The Flying Guillotine) that is believed to be from dumpsters. If Attic Scouts live in barns out in the country, they'll carve out one made of wood, making it as sharp as possible. They are also known to hit intruders with a fish (Holy Mackerel) that is believed to be their own special catch, keeping it fresh by wrapping it up in paper. Well, Where do I Find One? Attic Scouts are found mainly in urban and suburban areas, rarely the countryside. As their name implies, they live in Attic. However, they are known to live on roofs or in tightly enclosed areas. Now that you know where to find one, do you really want to meet one? Females inflict a great amount of damage in a short amount of time and male can make you bleed to death. I wouldn't want to meet one... Diet Their diet consist of Spycrabs, Spymeleons, other Carpo species and even the ravenous Pyroshark. They hunt in packs and surround their prey from all sides, and kill their prey by shooting needles at it all at once. In desperate times, they'll even eat their own Scoups to survive. Note: modern day Attic scouts have evolved their diet not to eat spy crabs, and spymeleon would only be eaten if starving. Subspecies Meerskouts Named after Engideer's favorite animal, the meerkat. This scouts are also known as SubScouts. Both males and females are very equal in their intelligence and docility. These scouts live in huge groups that can range from mere 5 to a massive 50, although huge groups are known to have issues within them. Except for the Pootis Bear Heavy, these are the only TF2nimals that live in burrows. The whole group has roles, except for the Scoups of course. In the morning the whole group leaves except for a couple of babysitters and the scoups. When hunting, 2 of them will look at for predators such as, Bear Heavies and other Carpo species. Their whole group is led by an Alpha Male and Female. They control the group and how it functions and have odd mask like features around their eyes to show that they're in control. They defend themselves with a limb that allows them to shoot at the ground to destroy the rock underneath them that allows them to dig away to escape predators. Females produce special milk that makes their baby's bone's stronger. Males obtain an unnoticeable pouch in their throat that gives them ability to do critical damage to their prey or predators. The whole species obtains claws shape liked pans that help them dig through tough dirt or sand. Gliding TreeScoot This newly discovered member of the Carpo family was spotted gliding towards another newly discovered, Climbing SpyLobster. It attacked viciously with its claws and tore it to shreds on the spot. These creatures can't create their own flight and glide down from large heights towards another landing spot. They seem to live alone, only grouping together to mate. Unlike Meerskouts or Attic Scouts, these descendants lay eggs. They have a clutch of up to 5 eggs and only lay eggs every 2 years. This put them on the endangered species list, as some poachers say the egg-yolk taste like steak and the shell is used for many highly valuable herds and medicines. Like Attic Scouts, they obtain a needle-shooting limb that allows them to fly. Their claws make enemies bleed almost to the point of death. They can shoot seeds from far away distances. This makes us believe that they are omnivorous, though it hasn't been seen that they eat grass or fruit. The second children are born, they fend for themselves. Even babies are dangerous, as they don't know when to stop clawing attackers. If they miss with their claws, they can easily hit themselves and cause them to bleed. Requirements Attic Scouts-''' The Soda Popper The Flying Guillotine (Male) The Winger (Female) The Frying Pan (Female) The Holy Mackerel (Male) The Seal Mask Party Hat 'Meerskouts-' Force'a'Nature Mad Milk (Female) Crit-a-Cola (Male) The Frying Pan Bonk Boy '''Gliding TreeScoot The Soda Popper Any Pistol Boston Basher The Fowl Fist The Seal Mask Trivia . The only two creatures TF2nimals that live in burrows, the Pootis Bear Heavy and Meerskouts, are also both subspecies. . Attic Scouts and Meerskouts can breed with eachother, but the outcome is either a Meerskout or Attic Scout, not a new species. . Female Meerskouts can give milk even though they've never been pregnant. Category:Scout TF2-nimals